Her Ghost In The Fog
by S.E.Cantrell
Summary: [After Advent Children]Cloud thinking over Aerith, something changes Tifa and she....[One Shot]


I got bored listening toCradle of filthand it's raining! …I'm being creative today! Weee…  
This is AFTER Advent Children. Cloud's thoughts...--; This is my first Cloud oneshot.

No I don't _OWN_ Final Fantasy VII…I will…one day..xD

Her Ghost in The Fog..

-

Cloud could only sit and wonder on everything. He looked at his new cell phone and put it back on his desk. He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. He beat Kadaj aka Sephiroth. But he couldn't help but continue to feel somewhat guilty _still. _He knew he _had_ to let some things go. But, it's still impossible! He loved Aerith...He could never let her go...

He sighed, bowing his head. Still in thought a short figure bounced her way into his line of vision.

"Hi Cloud-San!" Little Marlene chirped.

"Hey Marlene.." He winced at how his voice sounded. So…Dull.

"What cha thinkin' 'bout?" The little girl asked, putting her small hands on his leg.

Cloud shifted somewhat looking at the small one. She somewhat looked like Tifa, brown eyes, Brown hair and the Optimistic attitude. Yes, Tifa has done well, to help raise her. Why…Was he thinking about Tifa, just now? Oh! Because Marlene acts a lot like her. That's a no brainer…

"Nothing much. Just…things." He responded. _'Tifa needs to know that I'm leaving tomorrow…I have to know for sure if she's…really gone..'_

"Really..! 'Bout what!" She asked excitedly.

Cloud groaned inwardly. He really didn't want to share his thoughts with a 10 year. ( I think she's 12! XD!)

"Don't worry about it,Marlene. Go find Tifa…I need to talk to her." Cloud ushered the girl into the task of finding Tiff.

At which Marlene didn't complain about.

Cloud sat and waited for the pair to return. Him and Tifa had much to talk about. But, when Marlene came back with no Tifa at her side. He began to worry.

"I don't know where she is Cloud-san…" Marlene looked upset and Cloud stood up. Kneeling down in front of the young girl, he took her hands.

"Have you looked at the bar and her room?" He asked gently.

The young girl nodded. "Yes, and my room and Denzel's room and even outside." She sniffled.

Cloud looked down at the floor. "But, she didn't even leave today…did she?" Cloud got up and walked from his room to the bar, to double check.

After finding it Empty, he went to her room. He walked in the door was opened. He looked around. The room looked deathly still. He walked around in it. Finding most of her belongings, missing.

He could feel panic beginning to take over his mind as he continuously looked around Tifa's empty room. He could hear Marlene crying and now hearing Denzel's voice trying to calm the little girl.

Cloud looked at the bed, something…was lying there. A piece of paper. He quickly grabbed it and walked out in the hallway, the light of the hallway blinded him, compared to the darkness of Tifa's room.

The note was anything but small, rather long. But, to Cloud it seemed important. Plus to do with his name being the second word on the page;

Dear Cloud,

I know by now, if you've found this, surely you know I'm not here. There is a reason for that. I know that we've been _just_ friends for a long time. And that you know, people don't get over anything as fast as we'd like them to.

I know you're not over Aerith and you'll most likely _never _will be either. She's not the only one that died that day. I know part of you did and also a part of me did. Part of me did when I knew she was breathless lying there at Sephiroth's feet. I was so pissed and so sad. I know you know how it feels; you lost your friend and someone you loved…more than a friend. I'm not quite sure what your and her relationship was, but I also I lost you that day too.

I've cried so much, but put on a strong front to get you all to move. I know that's selfish of me to say 'I motivated you guys' but part of me felt that I did. No body else would smile, so I smiled for you guys. Although I hurt so much. I lost you and my best friend. Both of my best friends, but I love you so much more than my best friend Cloud.

I Love you, I know I've showed it and I know it was out there in the clear blue, it was too obvious. I know I died that day. But parts of me did. And Back in Nibelhiem, that day...I almost did die. But, you came...like you promised so long ago...

But, now I'm somewhere and no where. I guess you can call me a ghost now. Just don't bother to come find me. Tell Marlene and Denzel I love them. You can keep the bar; I don't want it anymore along with your ring… And don't worry Cloud.

I'll never bother you again.

-Tifa Mai Lockheart

Cloud could only gawk at the letter. _'It's like…she hates me…but she loves me.'_

"Tifa.." Cloud whispered softly as Marlene's cries began to quiet, he soon heard rain pitter patter on the roof. Cloud walked out of the Seventh Heaven, looking out in the distance. He saw something move.

_"Huh?"_ A figure, it was a woman…long brown hair and slim body..Tifa!

He moved, almost crumpling the letter, but before he could start to run. The figure disappeared into the…Fog?

Cloud looked around, Lost and confused. He Looked around still, more fog began to cover the area. More panic began to rise and started to surface into his mind.

"TIFA!"

He dropped to his knees, losing another woman he loved dearly. He held her letter to his chest. He looked over her letter again, missing something under her name;

P.S.  
I Do hate you Cloud…But I love you so much more.

Smiling bitterly, he stayed there on his knees knowing what he could have done.

"I should have loved you more.." He sighed…

-

Yea, it's not that great, just bored and listening to music. Review please!


End file.
